Hero of Equestria
by Equestria's Hero
Summary: A normal day turns into a day apple bloom will never forget,the day she realizes what she is meant to be and with help of her new found friends she will become a Hero of Equestria.
1. The Mysterious Pony

**A/N: **hello everypony I'm new to the fan fiction but I've had this idea for a long time now. As you could probably tell I'm a huge my little pony FIM fan. Plz no flames, structured criticism on where I could improve is much appreciated. Thank you.

Side note: I'm basing my stories on a great writer whose stories I've really enjoyed. My opening title for the story is Fairy Tail opening 1. I will be messaging my inspiration to see if he could read my story on YouTube like so many others. Thank you and enjoy.

**Hero of Equestria **

**Opening Titles: Fair Tail opening 1**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious pony**

It was just another day in ponyville, birds were singing and the sun was shining while the ponies busy themselves with their everyday lives. As some hummed happily others were caught in a singing moment of the birds. Walking through the town was a purple unicorn with a Magenta six-pointed star, surrounded by five smaller stars on her flank. Her long Dark Indigo mane with pink and purple streaks curled at the end and hung short of her shoulder. Beside her, walking on two feet was a small purple dragon with green scales and spikes going down his back. He was small but that was because he was still a baby, even though he proves to be very helpful to twilight that was the pony's name.

"Okay, let's see," spike said as he looked at the long list whilst holding a quill in his left claw. "We've been to applejacks, Flutter shy's, pinkie pie's and rainbow dash's place, they are almost ready for Princess Celestia'svisittomorrow."

"Excellent." Exclaimed Twilight sparkle, who seemed more excited about this than the other ponies. "The preparations are almost complete and for once nothing has gone wrong." She said as she grinned happily from ear to ear. Suddenly a hyper pink pony named pinkie pie called out to her.

"Twilight, twilight!" she sounded alarmed like something terrible had happened. "Twilight my pinkie sense is acting up." She said as she galloped across the square, although with pinkie it was between a gallop and bouncing. Her right front leg was off the ground, spike begin to shiver with fright.

"Pinkie pie," twilight asked as she pointed at pinkies leg "What's wrong with you leg?"

"My knee is pinchy, and you know what that means."

"Actually I forgot." Twilight said sheepishly. She knew her best friends "pinkie sense" always came true, she didn't know how but it did. She was going to write a book on it so she knew what each feeling meant.

"My knee, it's pinchy and a pinchy knee means something scary is going to happen." Pinkie said as her eyes darted everywhere looking for the scary thing.

"Oh, come now pinkie," Twilight consoled her "it's a beautiful day and princess Celestia is coming tomorrow what could be so scary that-" before she could finish a loud thud shook the ground, it felt like an earth quake but it wasn't consistent enough, it sounded more like footsteps, giant footsteps. In the distance pinkie, twilight and spike saw the trees shake. The birds cawing from the ever free forest were flying scared and with good reason. The trees were knocked over with ease twilights eyes shrank in fear as she saw that this was going to be a problem. The creature was huge and purple glowing with stars and a log brush like tail. Its long sharp yellow claws curved as it stomped the ground. Its red eyes blazed angrily as it approached ponyville. Its two long sabre like teeth bared forward as it growled and an awfully sound it was. Despite all these traits twilight was fixated on the blue star in the middle of its forehead. It was a symbol to show that was going to be a problem on her hooves. She stuttered at first as she tried to pronounce the name of the creature but suddenly with all the breath in her lungs she screamed.

"Ursa major!" As it roared ferociously they ran to warn all the other ponies of ponyville, pinkie pie's pinkie sense was right. As they galloped through town screaming all the ponies began to panic, ponies left right and centre in attempt to escape from this raging beast. Rainbow dash saw the action from above and she glad she was a Pegasus but her friends were in danger she had to do something. Suddenly a loud roar was heard overhead, a streak of blue appeared from the sky in three straight lines it was the familiar roar in the sky of the wonder bolts. No doubt princess celestia must have heard about the Ursa Major attack and took quick, responsive action. Rainbow dash admired them and was determined to show them that she was wonder bolt material; suddenly it struck, if she could help take down the Ursa Major then they would be begging to join them. With a mighty zoom she flew to the Ursa Major and preformed the double loop around its head. As she came in for swoop fly by the Ursa Major's paw smacked her aside sending her spiralling out of control straight into the wonder bolts. As all four Pegasi's plummeted to the ground those who stood and watched saw with shock and horror that there was no stopping it.

Suddenly A yellow earth pony with a red mane and tail and a large pink bow on her head came rushing past twilight, holding a rope in her mouth. She knew who this was. This was Apple bloom a friend of hers little sister, she was a young filly who was desperately seeking out her cutie mark. Her older sister was apple jack, a hard good to honest pony. On the other end of the rope was an orange earth pony with the apples cutie mark and blond mane. She had the look of determination on her face to as she would say "tie this varmint down.", this was apple jack. They galloped at great speed, although twilight looked hopeful in her friends to stop this beast she sincerely doubted they could. If the wonder bolts couldn't stop it, who would. The closer they got to the Ursa Major the less sure applejack was of bringing it down, she was distracted by its daunting size that she didn't see bon- bon running across in front of her. As the two ponies collided apple bloom was left on her own facing a giant monster, as she came face to face with the beast she was frozen in fear. Applejack saw her sister as her vision came back from the collision and saw that she was on her own.

"Apple bloom get outta there." She yelled, but Apple bloom didn't, her own heart was making so much noise she couldn't hear anything. The Ursa Major couldn't see her as it continued its rampage, debris was flying everywhere. As it knocked over a building dust blew into its eyes and it couldn't see as its paw slammed down on poor apple bloom. The shockwave was felt not just throughout ponyville but sent shockwaves through the hearts of all the ponies. Tears streamed down from applejack's eyes as she just witnessed her own kin's death. Twilight felt sorry for apple jack, to witness such horror must be painful on so many levels. Suddenly a great roar was heard, but not from the Ursa Major, this roar was different. Suddenly a dark figure came out of the smoke and said two words that would change the course of pony history forever.

"Fire Flare." It said as its hoof was enveloped in flames. The figure blinded the Ursa Major and taunted it. "Come on you big bear sack, follow me, if you can." The Ursa Major become enraged and with great speed followed the pony that so boldly taunted it to chase him. While others thought he was just another Trixie, showing off what he could do, others thought of him as a hero. Brave and heroic like most heroes from pony tales. As flutter shy helped rainbow dash up, the other ponies dared to look at the giant paw print that squashed poor apple bloom to discover nothing there. Apple jack couldn't believe it, her own sister, still a little filly...gone.

"Aw, gash darn it, I shouldn't told her to stay home, now look whats gon'n happened. How am I going to explain to big Mac and granny smith what happened?" all felt sad for applejack. Just then a voice was heard from behind them. A sweet loving and concerned voice,

"What's happened here, my little ponies?" as everyone turned round they saw that princess Celestia had arrived. While all the ponies bowed before twilight was the one who spoke, sadden by today's event which would ruin tomorrows as well.

"Princess Celestia, it's terrible. During the Ursa Major's rampage half of ponyville is destroyed and we have lost a good pony and dear friend, apple jacks sister." Princess Celestia felt applejacks pain, for she too knew what it was like to lose a sister. Though lunars was only for a 1000 years, apple blooms would be permanent. As she walked towards apple jack the pony felt the need to leave apple jack to her grieving. Princess Celestia wrapped one of her wings around her and said softly.

"Losing a loved one is hard, but they will always be with you. For love is always around us and it is that love and memories of them they make us happy." She smiled down on applejack and apple jack tried to smile back but could only manage a slight twitch of her lips. Applejack got up and said kindly.

"Thank y'all kind Princess Celestia, but I got's to tell the folks back at sweet apple acres, what's happened." She slowly walked home with tears still streaming down her face. As applejack left Princess Celestia was quite perplexed. Ursa Majors don't attack pony villages and definitely not during day time. Not only that but a faint smell of burning was in the air, as her nostrils picked up the scent she discovered two things down the dark alleyway. A strange set of hoof prints and some ripped fabric. What did this all mean? She didn't have the answers, but she knew who might. She levitated the fabric with her horn and rushed off to twilight's library, she needed twilight to do something for her, something that goes beyond the lessons of friendship.


	2. The Fiery Phoenix

**Hero of Equestria **

**Chapter 2: The fiery Phoenix**

**Opening Titles: Fair Tail opening 1**

"Twilight!" giggled spike "that tickles, you know my feet were always ticklish."

"Sorry, spike" she apologized "But I need to draw around your feet to confirm princess Celestia's suspicions." the quill was brushing against his leg as twilight tried to draw around his foot on a large piece of paper. Princess Celestia stood by one of the many bookshelves in twilight library; she had come to her most knowledgeable student because something at the incident scene had sparked her interest. She had planned to see the royal library on her return of the history of Equestria, she had seen hoof prints and dragon footprints before but these hoof prints were strange. They were long and curved not small and circular like so many other hoof prints. "Done." Twilight squealed. "Your correct princess, the footprints did come from a dragon but these other ones are still a mystery, I've never seen anything like them." Celestia knew this would happen; even here student did not know the origin of the other foot print. She sighed.

"Thank you for trying twilight, and thank you for your contribution spike." Spike blushed.

"Oh it was nothing your highness." Twilight levitated a piece of fabric that celestia had also brought with her.

"I'll see rarity tomorrow; perhaps she'll have a better idea on what this is." Outside the sun of the day was slowly slipping away, soon it would be night and Luna will be raising the moon. Her sister. Her thoughts were now focused on the young filly applejack. Today she lost her sister, a pain celestia knew all too well. As she left she turned to twilight and said.

"Do let me know if you have discovered anything. The fabric, the strange hoof prints, the burning or why an Ursa Major attacked during the day and near a populated village." She knew she was stalling of going home, to look at her sister and break down in tears. Twilight had sensed this and slowly said as to measure her words.

"We tried everything we could; there is nothing no pony could have done. I'll see applejack tomorrow and see how she is" and with that, celestia spread open her wings and took off back to canterlot. Twilight felt empty and is she felt empty of what happened to apple bloom only celestia knows how she was feeling.

On Apple Acres, Applejack was slowly returning to the barn to put back the rope she had used today. As she put away the rope she remembered the conversation she had with apple bloom only moments before the Ursa Major attacked. She had been moving hale bales into the barn with apple bloom when the conversation came up.

"Do you think I can get a cutie mark in bale pushing?" she looked at her flank excitedly, only to be dashed to see her flank blank. Nothing she did was working. "Ima going be a blank flank forever." She whined. Apple Jack gently placed a hoof on her head and said.

"Sugar cube, when the time comes you'll get your cutie mark. Who knows it may have something to do with apples, heck I'd bet it be something grander, but when it comes, you'll know." Apple bloom tried to smile but it was now use. Come Monday she'll be teased of being the only filly in her class of being a...blank flank. Even the name made her shiver. Silver spoon and diamond tiara where the meanest fillies she had ever met, and now that her only friend twist has got her cutie mark, she had been seeing less and less of her. Soon Sweetie belle and Scootaloo will have their cutie marks and they'll disappear too. She was about to say something when the screams of the town had reached them. Apple jack quickly grabbed the rope and apple bloom followed. Applejack should have made her stay but she was determined to try everything to get her cutie mark and to deny this would deny her hopes of getting a cutie mark. She slowly closed and wiped away a single tear that trickled down her face. As she opened the door to the kitchen the smell pricked her nostrils it was apple blooms favourite stew, barley grass and carrots. Granny smith was stirring as she came in; she looked up and waved with the wooden spoon still in her mouth. Apple jack smiled but her eyes were red from the crying. She was about to explain to big Macintosh and granny smith when all of a sudden.

"Hey applejack, where have you been?" That voice, it couldn't be. It was impossible but it was right there. Apple bloom. She was alive, but how? All of a sudden applejack wrapped apple bloom in her hoofs and hugged her tightly. Apple bloom struggled against the tight hug and was puzzled at why her sister was trying to choke her in this embrace. "What in the hay do you think you doin?"

"Apple bloom? Is that...you?" she was struggling to find the words for only a few hours ago did she say her sister crushed by the Ursa Majors paw.

"Of course is it me, why wouldn't it be?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Apple bloom was obviously confused; apple jack didn't want to scare her just in case it did something to her, so she had to do something that went against everything she knew. She lied.

"Those...hay bales. I told you were stacking them too high but practice is all it takes." After that dinner was served and nothing else was said.

Later that night as lunar's moon hung high in the sky, the light gleamed down on sweet apple acres, making it glow eerie, even the apples once red glowed a strange grey. seeping in through the half closed blind of apple blooms room. The little filly was tossing and turning in her sleep, she gritted her teeth as the memory of earlier that day flooded back. The dust from the buildings half blinding her, and then facing the angry half blind Ursa major. She remembered the sheer terror when facing the beast she remained frozen even as the paw came, as it slammed down she felt herself being thrown to the side down an alleyway, she was barely conscious in the alleyway.

"Is she alright?" one of the shadows asked.

"I think so, she's still breathing, get her out of here."

"Why? What you going to do?" suddenly a loud crash and fire leapt at the shadows feet.

"What I do best" he said confidently. As he leapt from the ground he yelled "Fire Dragon...flare." the other figure felt scaly as it picked her up. She could feel its claws lightly digging into her. It ran at speed, if she was awake the world would pass by in a blur of back alleys and green grass fields.

"He always has to go and do the stupidest things. But I guess why he's one of the best." The voice echoed all around apple bloom, the voice sound disorientated it was clear enough to hear but some words were hard to hear, although she couldn't see she felt them jerking left and right until they came to a stop. "This place looks as good as any." The figure said as he placed her down, apple blooms eyes opened a little, she managed to glimpse some big dragon feet all purple, but it wasn't spike, this dragon was much bigger. Suddenly they scurried away and apple bloom closed her eyes again. When she next opened her eyes she was in her bedroom. Cold sweat had been running down her, it was still night time. She stayed still for a few moments to recollect her thoughts, was it a dream or did it happen? Who was the figure who saved her and was there a second dragon in ponyville? Just then her door opened and applejack walked in.

"You ok sugar cube?" she asked. She seemed concerned.

"I'm ok sis, just a bad dream is all." Applejack wondered if her sister was telling the truth, she could ask her was that true but then she had lied and dinner to spare her of what really happened. With that she tucked her back into bed and said goodnight as she gently closed the door behind her.

Morning rose and the dreaded Monday had arrived, apple bloom wondered if she could use her bad dream experience to get out of school, at least for today. But before she could even pretended she was out of bed and out the door for school with applejack walking every step of the way. She wanted to make sure that apple bloom arrived there safely; even though the Ursa Major was gone anything could happen. She never knew how much danger her little sister could get in to. A random cart accident, trampled by a stampede even being crushed under a lot of apples, anything could happen and it could happen at any time. Apple bloom had watched her sister who was sick with worry; she didn't want to say anything but she had to know.

"Big sis?" she asked. Applejack stopped dead in her tracks and looked around. She was searching for anything dangerous, "are you ok?" she asked again. Realizing what a foal she must look like Applejack quickly straightened up and said.

"I'm fine just wonderin if rainbow dash was going to prank me again." It had been another lie, normally she'd tell her the truth but this whole situation had completely changed her. They had arrived at the school; apple bloom was hesitant of going in because by the school door was silver spoon and diamond tiara were standing there waiting for her. As she stepped back apple jack pushed her forward. As apple bloom was pushed through into the play ground apple jack called out to her as she left for home "Now don't get into any trouble, and I'll see you later." As she walked off, apple bloom watched as her only chance of getting out of school walked away. Her attention was so focused on applejack that she forgot about silver spoon and diamond tiara as she turned she saw them moving closer to her, she want to run or escape but it was too late they were here. She may as well get the insults over and done with, how bad could they be she thought. How wrong she was.

"Hey apple bloom," diamond tiara said so smug "I've recently became physic I can tell what you didn't do over the weekend."

"In fact everyone else can as well." Added silver spoon. As she they circled round her they were mostly homing in on her blank flank "Are you ever going to get a cutie mark?"

"Or are just going to be a..." the cruellest two words that apple bloom heard daily from these two came in a loud unison like the whole school was joining in.

"Blank flank!" and the laughter rang through her ears, like hoofs on a chalk board. The tears swelled up in her eyes and then, she ran. Out of the playground and through ponyville so blinded by her tears that she didn't see Scootaloo or sweetie belle coming out of sugar cube corner. She kept running and she ran to where no pony except her dares to tread, the everfree forest. Scootaloo and sweetie belle saw her run into the forest and wanted to chase after her but if they got lost who would find them, they decided to go back to ponyville to find flutter shy and apple jack, hopefully one of them might help them find apple bloom.

Apple bloom wasn't going to stop, or open her eyes as the leaves and branches battered her. She wanted to get to Zecora's and stay there until she was better or until her cutie mark came, which ever happened first. If she had opened her eyes she would have realized she was going the wrong way, a path that had been blocked branches was now lying limp and the leaves were scatted all around the place. It was normal for trees to overgrow on the paths but these branches were put there, like sort of warning. Maybe flutter shy wanted no one to go this way, but why? She found out her answer, her hoofs pounded on a rock surface and not the path to zercora's. This was better; the first place anyone would look is at zercora's this way she can stay out of sight from everyone. She sat on a rock close to the edge and shivered at the sheer drop into the river below that cold for sure. The birds flew past and circled round near apple bloom, the last of her tears were drying up, Cheerilee would now be worried and so would her big sister and brother. Little did she know that the cliff she was on was unsafe and cracking very badly, the cracks grew bigger with every moment. As she wiped the last of her tears on the back of her hoof she stood up.

"I guess I better go back, everyone would be worried sick. Well almost everyone." More small rock rolled silently down and the crack grew ever larger. Suddenly apple bloom smiled "So what if I'm a blank flank, I'm apple bloom I can be anything." She was getting better by the second while the crack were getting worse. "Yes!" she cried out " I'm apple bloom and I'm-" and that was as far as she got for as she stomped her hoof down, the cliff finally subsided it happened so quickly that apple bloom didn't have time to run. One minute she was there next her world had turned upside down and found herself falling with rocks all around her. She screamed, what was the use, no one knew she was here she'd be buried under rock or drowned before anyone found her. Above a great shadow blotted out the sun as she looked up she saw a pair of large wings that were on fire. A phoenix? Here? It dived towards her in attempt to grab her, either to save her or as food she did not know what phoenixes ate. A small rock had bounced off the falling debris around and smacked her in the centre forehead, knocking her out. The phoenix caught up with her and wrapped its strange misshapen wings around her and turned its body round so that the impact of the rushing water below would be felt by the phoenix instead of the frail apple bloom. And then with an almighty splash both the phoenix and apple bloom plunged into the cold water below as well as the large boulders plunging in. After the loud noise all fell silent very quickly. The animals that had been watching raced off to find the one pony that would understand them, fluttershy.


	3. Ponyville's true hero

**Hero of Equestria **

**Chapter 3: Ponyville's True Hero**

**Opening Titles: Fair Tail opening 1**

The peace of the everfree forest was interrupted by the stamping of several hooves. The animals had led the charge but now apple jack was leading it. She was panting heavily she had not stopped since flutter shy told her. She had been at the farm bucking apples when she spotted flutter shy running towards her.

"Howdy flutter shy." She said cheerfully but by the look on flutter shy's face, something serious had happened. "Whats wrong? You look lower than rattle snake with no rattle." Flutter shy had to tell her but didn't know how so in the end she whispered what her animal friends had seen, and before she finished telling her about a phoenix that caught her, apple jack was already half way down to the entrance of the ever free forest. She had run along the path that apple bloom would have taken to zercora's but stopped at the intersection that led uphill. She waited for flutter shy to catch up. "Are you sure your animal friends saw her going this way." She said as flutter shy got there.

"Oh, yes, t-they're sure." She said quietly. "They saw go up here and the cliff collapse and t-then they saw the phoenix grab her." Apple jack was already racing ahead uphill she had to see for herself. Perhaps the phoenix dragged her along the shore or had it carried her towards its nest, she had to see for herself. She came to an abrupt stop as she saw that half the Cliffside was missing. Flutter shy trailed slowly behind, she had noticed something odd. The branches that lay scattered had come from other trees and placed there. And underneath one of the branches was a strange hoof print, it wasn't like anything she had ever seen and she had seen every kind of animal prints there was. Apple jack looked around, there had to be a clue or a sign to where the phoenix took her. And then she saw it. It was there, floating against the reeds the sun was glistening on it. A humming bird swooped by and picked it up and laid it in front of applejack. Apple blooms pink ribbon. She was wearing it only this morning and now she was gone. Applejack thought that this might be like the Ursa Major, apple bloom might be back at the farm sleeping underneath an apple tree, but it wasn't. She knew apple bloom was gone; tears rolled down her face and landed on and around the ribbon. Flutter shy was also crying, when her friends cried she cried. They stood there for a long time before setting off. How was apple jack going to explain this to granny smith and big Mac? It would break their hearts, just like hers was now. The rabbits had dug up some mud and made a mound where they placed a pebble on top with apple bloom's ribbon underneath; this was to be her grave for a pony so young. They strolled slowly back, it was a sad day indeed no more apple bloom, no more shadowing other ponies to learn how to get a cutie mark.

Shadows on the tent. That's what young apple bloom was watching, she had been awake for ten minutes, and in that time she took in her surroundings. She was in a pale green tent with view and held up by two wooden branches. She was in a sleeping time that was five times bigger than she was. It was old and faded; it was light green just like the tent. She didn't know where the tent was or who the figures were but at the next opportunity she was going to run as fast as she could. She could smell something cooking and wondered if it was for her. She was going to be lunch for these creatures if she didn't run. Suddenly one of the figures started talking to the other.

"Do you think she's awake yet?" Its voice was kind and caring but sounded like a child, although it could be a disguise. The other one sounded like he had a bad cold when he spoke.

"Check on her, but don't wake her, let her rest." The figure with the cold had spikes on top of his head and was very tall, he was the same size as big Mac on two legs and probably just as strong. One of the shadows was getting closer, he was almost as big as the other figure, but he had a large horn. Perhaps it was a unicorn, no it had long sharp claws maybe it was a dragon. She dived back into the sleeping bag just as the figure peered in she saw the shadow growing as the flaps were pulled back and she knew with sickening feeling that it was getting closer. Its warm breath was smothering her as it got close just then she saw a pair of gold claws gently wrap itself around the sleeping bag and gently pulled it down as she covered her face with her hoofs the scaly beast looked down on.

"Oh, you are awake." It said kindly. Apple bloom peered through her hoofs to see the figure was a dragon. It had large horn on its head as big as twilights, its body was purple with gold scales and its tail was trailing out of the tent. Its eyes dark brown and gentle looked down on her. "Hope you're hungry?" He said "lunch is almost ready." And with that he backed away and was outside the tent. She bravely stumbled out of the tent and into the bright sunshine; it must've been noon. Then she thought for all she knew she could've been asleep for days. She looked around the dragon was walking on its two large feet like spike, but it almost seemed to drag itself. It had two gold wings on its back along with gold spikes. It sat down on a fallen log, but it wasn't alone, there was another figure next to him. No scales, so it wasn't a dragon and no feathers so it wasn't a phoenix. She didn't know what it was it wasn't until she got closer that the figure didn't look scary at all. His mane was yellow and spiky like a hedgehog; his skin was soft and slightly tanned. He had a blue scarf that had recently been ripped at the end around his neck. He was wearing a black waist coat that exposed the front of his body with red trimmings. He had open toed black sandals and knee length white trousers. Rarity would have a field day with this person. She approached with caution; the figure seemed to be asleep. It eyes were shut and it wasn't moving. As she stepped ever closer it suddenly spoke.

"Glad to see your alright." Apple bloom was spooked, she hadn't said a word or made a sound and yet he knew she was there. He opened his eyes. They were dark brown but light, this person whatever he was wouldn't hurt her. "Hope you hungry, we got barley grass and carrot stew cooking." He said a she pointed at the big black pot that was cooking. Apple bloom looked at him.

"Barley grass and carrot stew?"

"Yeah, it's all we've got I'm afraid."

"No mister, you misunderstand. Barley grass and carrot stew is my favourite." She smiled happily. And the creature smiled back.

"That's good to hear, and please call me matt." He said to her kindly as he poured a small bowl of stew. She happily ate the stew, she felt like she hadn't eaten in days for all she knew it could have been. As she finished she looked around her, they were in a large clearing somewhere near the everfree forest. Birds flew high and the sky was clear, yet she felt sad. Matt had sensed something was wrong and asked her.

"Something wrong, little pony?"

"My names apple bloom." She replied "I just wanted to thank the phoenix that saved me, but didn't get the chance. It's probably the same phoenix that saved me in ponyville." She sighed wistfully. Suddenly the dragon roared into laughter. "Whats so funny?" she asked. The dragon wiped away the tears of laughter from his eyes, with the back of his claw.

"It wasn't a phoenix that saved you those times, that was Matt." Apple bloom looked at Matt in amazement; this creature took down an Ursa Major. She stood up frightened, was this creature nice or was it just luring her in for its next meal. She started to back away.

"Matt...may I ask you something," As matt looked at her he saw the fear in her eyes "What are you?" matt looked down and sighed sadly.

"I'm...a human." Apple bloom backed away she didn't know what to think.

"Are you..." she gulped "Dangerous?" Matt smiled at her.

"Only when my friends are in danger, I had to grab you quickly before the Ursa Major crushed you and had to go dragon fire burst before you were crushed by the rock. You seem to get into trouble an awful lot, question is why?" apple bloom could see he was honesty and friendly, maybe her sister applejack might welcome him for dinner. Perhaps even flutter shy let him near her animals. She came closer. As she sat down next to him she said quietly.

"I'm a blank flank, that's why."

"A blank flank? Whats that?" the dragon asked.

"It's a young filly with no cutie mark." She said as she looked at him. "I don't know you name."

"I'm Wilbur, Wilbur Fireheart miss apple bloom."

"Well Wilbur Fireheart, its hard being the only filly in school with no cutie mark. I wouldn't expect you to understand." She said in a huff. As Wilbur and matt glanced looks at each other, matt picked up apple bloom and stood her on four hooves and said.

"We may not know about not having a cutie mark but we do know what it's like to be alone. But Wilbur and I came up with a song to help us and we think it may help you chase those cutie mark blues away." As Wilbur hands matt a red guitar, matt starts playing a tune that apple bloom has never heard of. "When you want to join in, don't be afraid." He smiled. And then he started to sing.

"This is my escape, I'm running through this world and I'm not looking back, 'Cause I know I can go where no one's ever gone and I'm not looking back. But how will I know when I get there? And how will I know when to leave? We've all got to start from somewhere and it's right there for me, the possibilities are never ending. I see it, I see it and now it's all within my reach. Endless possibility. I see it, I see it now it's always been inside of me and now I feel so free. Endless possibility." Apple bloom listened and understood; she started to tap her hoof and then started to join in. Matt could see she was ready and he let her sing next.

"And so I'll carry on, my time to shine has come I feel it. As fast as I can go straight to the top I know, you'll see it. So please wake me up when I get there? It feels like I'm lost in a dream I know in my heart that it's my time and I already see The possibilities are never ending . I see it, I see it and now it's all within my reach. Endless possibility. I see it, I see it now it's always been inside of me and now I feel so free. Endless possibility." As Wilbur walked over to apple bloom he said to her.

"So apple bloom?" he asked her. She looked up at him "So if someone say's to you-" he then began to sing with matt. "Drop that smile Cause you're beaten again," apple bloom yelled.

"No this is where my journey begins." Matt shook his head.

"You're losing speed; you're losing your flow."  
"But inside me is a power you'll never know!"  
"Then let it out, it's inside you!"  
"Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!" she never felt so full of confidence, she was beaming with excitement, who could blame her someone she never knew or knew existed gave her confidence beyond confidence. She was dancing and singing beside someone who took down an Ursa major, with only ripped scarf as an injury. Suddenly she found herself singing smiling a smile she never knew she had.

"I see it, I see it and now it's all within my reach. I see it, I see it now it's always been inside of me. I see it, I see it and now it's all within my reach."

"Endless Possibility." Matt added.

"I see it, I see it now it's always been inside of me. I see it, I see it and now it's all within my reach. I see it, I see it now it's always been inside of me and now I feel so free. Endless possibility."

"Endless Possibility" Wilbur sung.  
"Endless Possibility" Matt added.  
"Endless Possibility" all three in unison as they lay down on the grass and looked up at the sky, they laughed as though they had been friends forever. They stayed on the ground with the fire slowing turning to embers and the sun going down. Apple bloom looked up and sighed.

"I better get going." She said as she slowly sat up. "My families probably worried about me. For runnin out of school an all." As she looked around she realized, she could be anywhere in the everfree forest and she could get lost and never be found. She looked over at matt. "Can you help me?" she asked with soft eyes. He looked at her and sat up.

"How can I say no to those eyes?" he looked over at Wilbur "I'll be back in a while Wilbur, protect the camp." The dragon merely grunted and waved its claw. As matt turned he lead the way for apple bloom back through the everfree forest. As the wind blew Wilbur opened his eyes and the pupils narrowed, he smelled something. Something evil.

In a room filled with fabrics of many colours and textures a white unicorn with a very stylish purple mane, a fine physique and three diamonds on her flank. She was busy with sewing a dress that had so many jewels that was almost hard to see the fabric they were sewn too. As she attached the final gem a knock came at her door. It was bizarre every pony knew she was closed today, so who would be knocking at her door, perhaps sweetie belle coming back from school. She hesitated a moment longer, before she lit her horn up and opened the door with her magic.

"Come in." She called in an upper class manner. As the door swung open, twilight appeared.

"Hey rarity." She replied. "I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're working-"

"Oh think nothing of it darling." She smiled happily. "I was just finishing, would you care for water with a twist of lime."

"That's ok Rarity; I need to write to princess about that strange sighting we saw yesterday. And I was wondering if you had a chance to look at that fabric, you know the one that princess celestia found." There was a slight nervousness in her voice for some reason. But nonetheless she was determined to smile. Rarity's eyes glimmered and shone as bright as her jewel dress.

"I did indeed. But I don't know what material it is; I've never seen it on sale in any shops in all of Equestria. It's beyond my expertise and that's saying a lot." She obviously felt disappointment to fail her friends, but to have a piece of rare fabric in her shop was a gift from celestia herself. It was blue like the sky, hard like a diamond but still soft enough to make into any clothing. It was very rare and she wishes she knew what it was and where to find it.

"Well thanks for trying rarity, still have no clues on the foot prints or the fabric, but the burn marks came from a dragon and large one, but spike is the only dragon in ponyville. " she growled in frustration. "Whoever this mystery pony is, he better step forward soon because this is driving me crazy." As she panted rarity levitated a glass of water in front of her, ranting always made her thirsty. As twilight levitated in front of her with her own magic she thanked rarity with a smile and began to drink. The sun was slowly setting and soon lunars job of the night sky will start.

At the edge of the everfree forest, apple bloom could see ponyville in its strange sunset glow. They would have been here sooner but matt had stopped and slashed each tree with a small knife he had produced from his pocket. She had been wondering about that and as she came to edge her smile grew. But then it disappeared as she realized she'd be leaving her new friends behind and how would she find them again. As if reading her mind matt said suddenly.

"If you ever want to come hang with us again, just follow the marks." He said as he pointed at the slashes. "But only after school," he said sternly "No more running away from your problems. Trust me it doesn't work." She walked forward the turned round.

"Why don't you come to ponyville, I'm sure everyone will wanna, shake hoofs with the hero that saved them' all."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"You were frightened when you first saw me, imagine what everyone else is like, especially after what Zecora told me."

"You know Zecora?" apple bloom exclaimed. It seemed strange for a human to know a zebra in the everfree forest only being here a few days.

"Yes, but I'll tell you another time." Matt raised his hand to stop her interrupting "You got a family to get back to." As he waved goodbye he slowly disappeared into the everfree forest. Apple bloom watched him go. The human had no fear of the everfree forest, just like she wasn't afraid of it. She headed off home, singing the new song she learnt.

"Endless possibilities, endless possibilities." She hummed to herself. As the moon slowly rose up a new night began and with it a day that would change history.


End file.
